


情人节

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 原作后藤变身之后，伊达准备离开日本接受治疗，分别前的恋人再次互相表达依恋之情但伊达帮助真木博士的事实会完全不被芥蒂吗？
Relationships: Date Akira/Gotou Shintarou
Kudos: 10





	情人节

**Author's Note:**

> 后藤变身之后发生的妄想  
> r18预警  
> 骑乘有

后藤慎太郎正用极其严肃认真的表情看着眼前的问题。

房间里弥漫着凝固般的死寂，一时间只能听见小警察吞咽口水的些微声响和电风扇吱吱呀呀的摩擦声，他就像面临着有史以来最危险的任务一般紧张地咬着嘴唇，脸因为憋着劲儿而显得红扑扑的，手指都紧绷了起来。

“咳……小后藤，我说啊……”

“是！”

伊达明看着这人那双跟要上战场似的瞪着自己的眼睛，挠了挠头。

“我的意思是……实在不行的话，也不用勉强自己，像平时那样就可以了……”

“不行。”后藤的眉头皱紧了，“一直以来都是伊达先生来……我也想让伊达先生舒服。”

“心意我领了啊……但是……”

伊达正要起来，倔强的小警察一把扯掉领带甩开外套，摁着他的肩不由分说跨坐上来，如果不看后藤红透了的耳尖，这一连串动作确实够有气势的。

“我说了，伊达先生。”他的语气听起来完全不容拒绝，“伊达先生受伤了，所以今天交给我吧。”

后藤的手指不算漂亮修长的那种，但一旦下定决心来动作就会很干脆，他解开伊达的皮带，模仿着记忆中医生的动作那般扒开裤子，摸上下面的凸起。后藤的手上有练过枪的茧子，指腹划过去有清晰的触感，小警察还显得犹犹豫豫的，微不足道的力度有点不痛不痒。

然后男人揉了揉他的头发。

“我说过了嘛，不要勉强啊，小后藤。”

“……真正在勉强的人是谁啊。”

后藤慎太郎低着头，伊达看不清他的表情，只注意到面前的人声线在颤抖，他还没来得及说什么，年轻的恋人就弯下腰将年长者的分身含进口中，用笨拙的动作模仿着。

“嘶……小后藤等一下……啊……抱歉抱歉，生气啦？会长的拜托事出有因嘛……我也不想骗你们的……哎呀轻点儿，对不起啦我也不该装死吓唬你的，等一下，牙齿不要碰到——！”

“诶，啊……对不起……”

方才还显得气势十足的后藤有些不知所措，他用手指将垂下的发丝别到耳后，抬起了眼睛，嘴角还残留着隐约的水渍。伊达明很喜欢小警察看向自己的那双眼睛，它们总是饱含着憧憬，黑黑亮亮的，像井水里倒映出天上的星星，似有似无、却就在那里，现在这双眼睛微微泛着血丝，眼圈也是红红的，虽然瞪向自己时夹杂着怒气，却又显得有些委屈。

“但伊达先生，我在意的不是你选择跳反的这件事情……也不是偷偷跟会长达成协议的事情……也不是装死吓唬我这件事情……”

他咬了咬嘴唇，后面的话哽在了喉咙里，还是没说下去。心中了然的伊达叹了口气，握住了后藤的肩膀。男人平日里总是大大咧咧的，身上带着一股淡淡的硝烟气息，可落在恋人眼角的吻却轻柔至极。

“抱歉啦，一边跟小后藤说着医生要保护自己，一边却差点玩出大事情来……”

“伊达先生……”

“毕竟讲大道理让你珍惜自己的是我，不顾脑内的子弹乱来的也是我，一直以来很担心吧。”

后藤慎太郎没有再说话，但他的手指逐渐抓紧了伊达的衣服，指节因为用力而发白。

“这次之后，我会拿上赚到的钱好好去做手术，所以birth的工作就交给你了，现在的你一定能做到的。然后手术结束了，我会回来找你，我们约好了，所以小后藤也要保重自己，好吗？”

男人的声音是低沉而令人安心的，他们的体温逐渐交叠在一起，嗡嗡的震动从对方的胸膛传来，撞击着肋骨的心跳也透过皮肤渗透到全身，像摇篮曲一样温柔得让人眼眶发酸。后藤已经说不出话，他只是缓缓地点了点头，主动地揽住伊达的脖子，贴上对方的嘴唇。

“那……我也交给你了，伊达先生。”

伊达笑了笑，用宽大的手掌托住他的后脑，缓慢地、轻柔地舔吻着，另一只手顺着衣服下摆描绘着恋人骨节分明的脊椎。小警察的背肌精瘦精瘦的，锻炼得恰到好处，手指划过筋肉的纹理触感极好。医生搂住他的腰，顺势卷起了衬衫下摆，细密的唇纹沿着小腹向上攀爬，磨蹭过包着心脏的肋骨。

在跳动着呢，小后藤的心脏——总是像现在这样拼命地、努力地跳动着，就跟它的主人一样一丝不苟。

伊达一边这么想着，一边吮吸着他胸前的皮肤，后藤的喉咙里发出了仿佛小狗崽被揉搓肚皮时舒适的呜呜声，环在伊达脖颈的手指收紧了，迷茫地弯曲着胳膊抓上医生的肩膀。

“伊达先生……”

抓着他的人发出无意识的叫喊，医生的手指所到之处就像撒下火种一样隐隐发热，箍得后藤喘不过气来。伊达握住后藤的手腕，含住了他的指尖，舌苔滑过那些锻炼留下的茧子时的触感令人脖子后面的毛根都舒服得张开了。

后藤像是心神领会一样，缓缓从伊达口中抽出了手指，将带着银丝的指尖伸进自己的身体里，不熟练的扩张着，后穴进入异物的刺激感、当着恋人的面自渎的羞耻感夹杂在一起，让他的身体不由得发烫了起来，不适地扭动了两下。

伊达安慰似的亲了亲他的颈侧，湿软的舌尖卷住恋人的耳垂，这样主动的回应引得后藤不由得倒吸一口气，早就习惯了的身体诚实地颤抖了起来。

“小后藤之前说……想要自己来……对吧？”他用双手托起后藤的腿弯，扶着他的身体对准了自己已经有点抬头迹象的下体，p看着小警察逐渐涣散的眼神，“撑住我——抓稳了，来试试看吧——就是这样。”

男人一边揉捏过恋人胸前敏感的两点，一边压低声音在他的耳边低声念着没有意义的安慰词语，小警察在他言语的诱导下下意识地扶着年长者壮实的肩膀，仰起头发出羽毛挠过心尖一般轻柔的泣音。

伊达先生、伊达先生。

他总是像这样跟在自己身后、一遍又一遍地叫着崇敬的人的名字，哪怕现在也是这样。后藤伸手摩擦着男人的性器，手上残留的唾液黏在上面，在昏暗的灯下散发着旖旎的光，伊达低声鼓励着他，支撑住后藤的腰，引导着恋人对准自己的那根缓缓坐了下去，过大的性器艰难地撑开后穴里的褶皱，憋得后藤发出难耐的气声。

“伊达先生……”

“嗯，小后藤很努力呢，再坚持一下，好吗？”

医生熟练地找到了恋人的弱点，来回磨蹭着的节奏几乎使后藤被涌上来的快感波浪所吞没。小警察的喉间不断发出无意义的咕噜声，分不清是即将分别的情感使得他哽咽住了还是单纯被爽的。他只会摇摇头，像雏鸟一般依恋地喊着老师的名字。

伊达先生、伊达先生、伊达先生……

他在哭喊中达到了快感的顶峰，得到了年长者爱怜的吻和同样灼热的爱流。

“这样真的会感冒的哦，小后藤。”

“唔……”

“先清理完再睡吧，身上粘粘乎乎的不太好。”

“嗯……”

当事人用一个哈欠作为回应，将裹着被子的身体往年长的恋人那里挪了挪。

伊达明揉了揉眼角，收紧了怀抱。在那之后他们又来了两次，高潮余波还没退下的小后藤懒懒地靠在他的手臂上，迷迷糊糊地看着天花板，半那阖着的眼睛让人分不清到底是睡着了还是没睡着，他们身上的汗珠溶在一起，空气中散发着情爱过后的淡淡腥味。

医生喜欢在这个时候亲吻自己年轻的恋人，后藤的皮肤上残留着还没褪去的高温，意识不清之中发出舒服的哼哼声，显得对伊达的安抚很受用。伊达揉揉他汗湿的头发，闭上了眼睛。

“算了，既然要走了，就让小后藤难得的任性一下吧。”

他这样想到，在深缓的呼吸中放松了下来。恋人的体温黏在身上令他感到心情分外舒畅。


End file.
